100 x gruvia challenge
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: The 100 X gruvia challenge. This will be my stories of the challenge all in one place. It'll range from angst to humor to more with our lovely Juvia and Gray as the culprits. You can find the challenge on the lovely yuuba's tumblr page.
1. 92 Shorts

**Author note: I finally caved and decided to at least attempt the 100 x gruvia challenge by yuuba. I'm not sure I'll do one everyday but I'll try my best when hit by inspiration. So here's the first one. **

**92. shorts **

* * *

"Oi Juvia you're back early," Gray heard the door click behind him twisting towards the source and was shocked at the sight before him.

"The instructor called in sick, so Juvia came home right after," she smiled brightly stealing his breath away. She never dressed like this. Well she probably did every Tuesday when she went to yoga class, but Gray had never seen her leave the house looking like _that_. If he had he'd never have let her leave!

The outfit in question was a pair of yoga shorts that hugged the curves of her hips and cupped her ass all too well and on top of that was a sports bra that left nothing to his imagination. She had cut her hair earlier that week when Gray had mentioned he liked her short hair. The hair stopped at her jaw line accentuating the curve of it making her smile seem even prettier. Gray stood up and walked towards his girlfriend. She was bent over to drop her bag and take off her shoes not noticing his approach. When she stood up she was shocked to see Gray a few inches from her.

"Gray-sama," she breathed his name and felt the blood rushing to her face. No matter how long they've been going out she still wasn't use to his presence so close to hers. He had an intense look which he currently had trained on her. He stroked a piece of her hair.

"I like your hair this short," with his other hand he grazed her hip until he reached her knee pulling it towards his hip, "I like your shorts too." He smiled devilishly at her forcing her heart to beat faster.

"Gray-sama, Juvia just got back and we haven't eaten dinner or~" she was interrupted by his lips on hers and all protests was lost after that. She quickly slipped her arms around his neck bringing him closer forgetting why she even bothered fighting this. He dropped the hand from her hair to her other thigh and pushed her against the door. She moaned slightly and tugged at his hair. He felt encouraged by the little sounds she made. He grinded into her and she met him thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for Juvia to get into the moment when it came to her Gray-sama. He pulled away from the kiss causing her to mewl in distress.

"We should probably stop before we cause another noise complaint this week," he whispered into her ear but his actions weren't matching his words. The hand that was on her thigh had moved to her lower back pulling her closer and the other had ventured back to her hair tugging her head back exposing her neck for him. He started to kiss down her jaw line causing her to whimper in need.

"Gray-sama~" She didn't want this to end. He continued down the slope of her neck kissing and licking as he went before reaching the cleavage revealed by her sports bra. He looked up at her noticing how flushed her face already was. Her eyes were half closed. Gray took this as the sign to keep going so he did. He licked up one breast causing her to throw her head back in wanton desire.

He let the hand in her hair wander south reaching her bra feeling for the hook. He found none. "What the? Where's the hook?" Juvia giggled at him forgetting the moment.

"It's there it's just on the bottom strap," She leaned towards him to give him better access. He felt around and noticed the plastic connecting the ends of the bra. Finally, he unhooked it but nothing happened. The fuck? Usually by now she'd be with no bra panting his name in desire! She laughed again looking at his face.

"Gray-sama it's a razorback so it has to go over Juvia's head to get it off," The woman was speaking Russian for all he knew. She placed her hands on his shoulder to adjust her weight dropping her legs to the ground. Gray felt the loss of her heat instantly wanting it back. She took the bra off for him looking at him expectantly with her azure eyes and a wicked grin on her lips, one he'd love to turn into an O. He pushed her further against the door trapping her between his arms leaning into her.

"Would you like to take this to the bedroom?" He damn well knew she would. She placed her hands on his chest sending chills through his body.

"Juvia's tired maybe after her shower," She pushed him away from her giving him a mischievous smirk before sashaying towards their restroom. Her hips swayed in invitation or at least he thought they did. Damn he hated for her to leave, but did he just _love_ watching her go. Those shorts gave him the perfect view of her long creamy legs and he'll be damned if he wasn't going to get a taste of them tonight. He quickly followed after her throwing his shorts away without a second thought.


	2. 5 Dolls

_Author Note: This one drabble is more about Juvia then Gruvia but there is Gruvia in it no worries there. I saw the prompt and went with it but it became more about Juvia so enjoy our cute water mage trying to make friends. _

* * *

"Did you make it just the way I asked, with the right stitching?"

"Of course, Juvia only makes quality dolls. Juvia has been practicing for years now!" She pointed to herself with a wide grin. There wasn't much she was openly proud of but her sowing skills were one of them. She handed the Erza doll to Jellal making sure to the ribbon around her neck stayed in place.

"I don't know how to thank you, but I do have one request." He seemed embarrassed to have the doll but he was holding it tenderly with both hands. Juvia only gave him a quizzical look urging him to continue. "Could you please not mention this to anyone, especially Erza. Okay?"

"Sure, Juvia doesn't really talk about her dolls anyway." She smiled at him turning around to leave the back alley waving goodbye to him. Out of all the people who've asked her for a doll he was the most embarrassed person to ask. Juvia giggled to herself remembering his face while he inquired her for it looking everywhere but her. His face was nearly as red as the woman's hair he was asking a doll of. As blunette made it to the main road in Magnolia she saw Levy across the street leaving a bookstore. The bookworm perked up when she saw Juvia waving at her.

"Hey Juvia! I have a request for you," The petite girl looked both ways before running across the street towards the water mage. "I'm so glad I caught you. I was wondering if I could… maybe…," the script mage started blushing looking at her feet before finishing in one breath, "Could you please make me a Gajeel doll." Levy looked very flustered at the request eventually making eye contact with the water mage.

"Sure," Juvia smiled brightly, why was everyone so embrassed about asking her? Maybe she wasn't as approachable as she thought. That must be it. With a glitter in her eye Juvia came to the conclusion to be even nicer to her guild mates! "What size would you like it?"

Levy seemed confused by the question, "Ummm I didn't know there were different sizes. I think just a general size should work, like 6 inches perhaps?" Juvia pulled out a little notebook from her coat pocket writing down all the details she wanted for the doll.

"Okay Levy-san, I think I can finish this by next week." She grinned at the girl who blushed in response. Juvia knew there was something between the dragon slayer and the script mage. After everything was sorted out Levy left with a wave proceeding to her original destination before she saw Juvia. The water mage continued down the road intending to go back to the guild when she saw Lucy in the park.

"Juvia, hey can we talk?" The blonde waved her over to the spot she was occupying under the giant tree in the middle of the park. Whoever had uprooted the tree earlier that year was able to replace it and the grass was starting to grow back after the destruction making the spot cozier.

"Love rival what did you want to discuss with Juvia?" She was ready to fight for her Gray-sama's love.

"Ehh yeaaaahhh not what I was gonna talk about," The blonde stifled a giggle with her hand, "I was actually going to ask you to join me." She held up her notebook for Juvia to examine.

"Juvia is confused," she sat down to where Lucy was patting the ground next to her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out. As friends," She smiled brightly inviting the blue haired girl out. Juvia perked up at that. She still wasn't use to being called a friend. She loved every minute of it.

"Juvia would very much like that," She smiled at her fellow mage enjoying the company. They talked like only girls could flitting from topic to topic at a breakneck speed with much laughter in between. Juvia asked about Lucy's novel who said it was going well and actually she had wanted to talk to Juvia. That was the original purpose of calling her over was so she could examine Juvia a little to help the writer get an idea for a new character. Although that wasn't Lucy's only purpose she enjoyed the eccentric water mage's company. Juvia was all too eager to help the celestial mage. Before the girls knew it the day had turned to dusk and they were waving their goodbyes walking back to their respectful homes. Juvia strolled to her home in Fairy Hill ready to go to bed only to be distracted by a stray thought.

She should solidify her friendship with Lucy with a gift! She knew exactly what to do. She quickly ran to her bedroom wanting to get started as soon as possible. While she was at it maybe she should make one for everybody in the guild to help her make more friends. Yes, that's was a brilliant idea! When she made it to her room she brought out her basket filled with all the things she'll need to make her gifts.

After a very long night and a several pinpricks later Juvia was walking to the guild hall carrying a huge rucksack filled to the brim with gifts for everyone. The journey was rigorous with the constant bouncing from her sack but she knew it would be worth it. As she reached the guild hall she had to take a few seconds to figure out how to open the door without releasing the bag. She eventually was able to open the door with her foot entering the hall with a huge flourish.

Juvia walked to the middle of the hall standing on a table to get the guilds attention, "Hello everyone! Juvia has gifts for the guild so please line up for your gift, and Juvia means everyone!"

The entire guild hall gave her questioning looks not quite sure what to do. They were used to the water mages antics, but she was usually pretty reserved without Gray around. Gajeel was the first to stand up taking a place in front of the girl. Everyone looked at the dragon slayer who turned around giving everyone a dirty look making them quickly get up to stand behind him making a line.

Juvia smiled sincerely, she was going to make even more friends by the end of today. She opened the sack revealing a large stack of plushy dolls inside. It seemed she had made everyone in the guild hall a doll of themselves.

Gajeel was the first person in line so Juvia began digging in the bag searching for the doll she made him. When she found what she was looking for she quickly handed it over to him. She had a huge grin on her face ready for the thanks to spill from his mouth, before he even looked at the doll he gave her a grin to encourage her. She seemed encouraged by his response and began looking the person behind Gajeel their doll. The pierced man after walking away finally looked down expecting to see a doll version of himself only to choke on his own spit when he saw that it was Levy in his hands. He quickly looked back to Juvia who winked at him handing another doll out. The dragon slayer quickly hid the doll behind his back trying to make sure no one noticed.

Juvia handed Max a broom doll seeing how much he seemed to like them. She couldn't think of anything else to give him honestly. He looked very confused, but smiled at her anyway walking away with two brooms in hand one plush the other an actual broom. She smiled waving at him. The next person in line was Lisanna.

"Hello Lisanna-san Juvia made this one special just for you. Juvia had a hard time with the mask because Juvia wanted you to still be able to see the eyes but I made it work in the end." She smirked at her handy work, looking up to see a very confused takeover mage in front of her.

"Juvia what are you talking about? I don't wear a mask." Lisanna hadn't seen how Juvia was handing them out she still assumed they were getting a cute version of themselves. Juvia handed her a Bixlow doll making her gape like a fish in response. Lisanna's pale skin quickly showed her growing blush. She quickly scurried away not wanting anyone to notice, Mira was her real concern, but she didn't give the doll back either. Juvia noticed everyone was blushing. Perhaps it was hot in the guild hall. Juvia wasn't bothered by temperature so it was hard for her to tell herself.

Erza came up with a smile for the water mage always happy to see Juvia's smiling face. Juvia winked at the requip mage knowing she made the perfect doll for her. She handed Erza two dolls making her look down in confusion. Everyone else had one doll why did she have two? The scarlet haired woman noticed one was a Jellal doll. She looked up confused and slightly flustered. Juvia only smiled encouraging her. Erza walked away before noticing the other one. She peered down the other doll brought great horror on Erza's face. Why would Juvia in her right mind make her an Ichiya doll? Erza quickly threw the doll out the window with a scowl and battle cry. With the Jellal doll in hand at least she thought it was the Jellal doll but upon further looking she realized she threw out the wrong doll. In her anger she had thrown with her dominant hand which happened to have the Jellal doll in it. The requip mage quickly ran out the guild hall to retrieve the right plush.

Evergreen and Elfman walked up together making it easier for Juvia to hand them their dolls.

"Juvia had the easiest time figuring out which dolls to make for you guys," She handed both of them a doll of each other causing the couple to gasp in surprise. Evergreen quickly switched her doll with Elfman so that she was holding herself pulling him to the side so no one would notice who the original owner was. Why was everyone so surprised by their gift?

Lucy came up not sure what to expect any more seeing so many different reactions from everyone. When she stood in front of Juvia she seemed over joyed to see the blonde.

"Juvia made yours with extra care!" She reached into the bag pulling out the largest plushy of them all. Lucy hadn't realized how wide her eyes were able to open until this very moment. The first thing she noticed was the sheer size of the doll it was at least half the size of Juvia. The second noticeable thing about it was the pink hair, white scarf, and the huge grinning face. The celestial mage was horrified to realize Juvia had made her a huge Natsu doll.

"Juvia! I… I… I don't know what to say! Why would you make me a Natsu doll?!" The blonde felt her face heating up and everyone snickering around her. The water mage had made dolls for everyone, but she didn't tell anyone the reason behind her gifts nor why she wasn't handing anyone a doll of them.

"Well Juvia has been getting many requests to make dolls for people of their crushes, like my Gray-sama dolls, and after Juvia's conversation with you yesterday Juvia came up with the brilliant idea to make dolls for everyone making my friendship with everyone better," She smiled brightly not understanding why everyone seemed to be so embarrassed of their feelings. It was obvious to her who they liked so these gifts seemed perfectly appropriate.

Lucy didn't know how to respond the blue haired girl looked so overjoyed she didn't want to damper her mood, but then again she couldn't accept the doll in front of everyone! Then they would know her secret crush for Natsu although how Juvia found out Lucy would like to know. In the end she caved accepting the doll quickly making a run for it to her apartment to hide him from everyone's view. Secretly she was happy with the doll and later when she could get Juvia alone she'd tell her thank you.

Gray came into the chaos of the guild hall to find Juvia standing on a table in the middle of the hall odd it seems she was the source of all the commotion. Everyone around him looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. What was Juvia doing? He only shook his head and sighed getting used to her antics. He sauntered over to the girl to see her smiling at everyone with a slight flush on her porcelain skin and a glitter in her eyes. Moments like these he felt punched in the gut to suddenly realize how beautiful she was. She looked over noticing his presence and called him over.

"Juvia made one for you too, Gray-sama!" Made him what? He was already on the defensive, too accustomed to eccentric gifts. She pulled out a small keychain sized Juvia doll handing it to him. This by far the most normal thing she's given him so normal that he didn't even react to it. He looked up quirking one eyebrow asking her a silent question.

"Juvia made dolls for everyone to make more friends," she grinned proud of her idea, "but Juvia didn't want to leave Gray-sama out of course so I made you one too." He looked around seeing every ones distraught faces, it didn't seem like everyone was happy about their gifts. He peered over to Gajeel in the corner upon further inspection he noticed Gajeel had a Levy doll. His eyes opened slightly understanding the mood around the guild now. She was revealing their crushes without thinking about it. He quickly scooped up Juvia around the waist lifting her over his shoulder to help his guild mates out.

"Gray-sama?! Juvia hasn't finished handing out her gifts! Put Juvia down!" she started pounding on his back but it didn't affect the ice mage. Gray didn't stop until they had walked about a block away from the guild before he finally dropped her unceremoniously on her feet. She puffed her cheeks out in anger crossing her arms in over her chest in distress.

"That wasn't nice Gray-sama Juvia was handing out gifts for everyone." Gray scratched the back of his neck not quite sure how to break the news to her. Everyone wasn't as overjoyed to receive these "gifts" from her. He decided it would just be better to distract her instead of explaining the situation. He sighed knowing what he had to do.

"Well I wanted to hang out with you so I figured they could all wait," He braced for the impact.

"Couldn't you wait Gray-sama? Juvia wanted to make friends," well that was not the reaction he was expecting. He felt bad for taking her away she was only trying the best way she knew how to make friends. He'd have to make this up to her somehow. He knew the perfect way but he wasn't sure he was ready for it yet. She looked at him with a frown she really did look distressed by not being able to make friends. She made the decision for him then. He would take that step for her.

"Please will you go… on a date with me," she gasped with large eyes covering her mouth in surprise.

"Gray-sama so bold," but she clung to his arm very ready to start their date right now.


	3. 9 Drink

_I had originally wrote this for Fairy-Mages adorable barista picture of a fangirling Juvia but after looking at the challenge list I realized it fits well with drink. This is a Barista AU with our favorite couple in the fore front and a sideline of Nalu. I'll put a link in my profile to the original picture if you guys are interested. Enjoy our favorite dorks guys :D _

* * *

"Oh come on, Juvia, just do it," The bluenette rubbed her shoulder where the blonde had shoved her to the register. It wasn't that Juvia wasn't used to taking orders, by now she'd been working for nearly three weeks. It was the certain customer waiting for his order to be taken. He had come into the coffee shop several times before and every time he took Juvia's breath away. He was everything she could want in a guy and more as cliché as that was but it described him perfectly. He's dark hair, the wicked smile, and obvious muscles under his shirt she practically drooled every time he entered the store and her coworker Lucy was quick to understand why Juvia acted the way she did whenever he entered. Lucy gave her a knowing smile giving her a thumbs up as she continued making orders.

"How may Juvia help you?" She already felt her face turning pink just by talking to him. He was especially exquisite today with his button up shirt and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was going to be her death. He smiled at her looking at the menu. This was the third time he's come in this week alone and she didn't even know why he bothered looking it was the same thing every time.

"Hi, can I get the Iced Caffé Americano," He smiled at her and it took all her control to remember to actually respond. She felt her face flush even more before responding.

"Of course, that will be $3.15," she held her hand out, feeling his calloused fingers against her skin. Was it just her imagination or did his hand linger longer than necessary? She gave him his change then asked, "What's the name you'd like to be called by?"

He gave her a wicked grin which made her heart beat even faster, "How about Gray-sama?"

She swore her face couldn't get redder but somehow she knew it was even brighter shade then it was before.

"Umm… we… we'll call you when it's ready sir," she couldn't have said that any worse. He began walking away and she had to stop herself from smacking her head against the counter from acting like such an idiot. She heard the bell from the door go off and she looked up just in time to see a pink haired guy tackle Gray.

"Natsu! I told you no rough housing while I'm working!" Juvia looked over to see a very annoyed Lucy screaming at the new comer.

"Come on, Luce! It's just Gray. We'll be careful," The new comer threw his arm around Gray smiling at Lucy. Gray gave, Natsu she would assume, an annoyed look before throwing the arm off of himself.

"That's the problem the two of you in close spaces never ends well. I'm telling you right now behave yourself or I'm gonna have to call security."

"Lucy, don't be like that. I'll behave, promise," He held his hands together as if begging the blonde before taking a seat next to Gray.

The blonde exhaled seeming to be exhausted already with his antics but smiled softly. Juvia started to make the drink for Gray as Lucy leaned into her.

"So why don't you write your number on his cup?" Juvia nearly dropped the pitcher she was holding.

"Juvia would never be so bold!" Her eyes were nearly saucers staring at her friend.

"What's life without some risk?!" The blonde seemed to be living vicariously through Juvia with how her eyes lit up at the idea.

"But, but, but, Juvia wouldn't be able to make eye contact and-"

"No buts! I dare you. Come on have an adventure. How about this, you write your name and number and I'll take care of your cleaning duties for the next three days?"

Juvia stared longingly over at Gray. She really did want to get to know him better, and cleaning duties were always the worst part of the day. She bit her lip contemplating. At least this way she wouldn't get an outright rejection.

"Fine… but make it a week," Lucy practically bounced in excitement.

"Deal! You can't chicken out now! Got it?" Lucy looked over to see a customer coming to the counter and went to take their order. Juvia sighed. Well it was now or never. She finished his drink then she found the marker they used to write the names and surreptitiously wrote her name and number on the cup with a tiny heart dotting her I.

"Gray-sama!" He quickly looked up hearing his name smiling at her. She felt her face blush at the honorific but it was what he asked and the customer was always right.

"Thank you," he grabbed the cup from her hand and she could swear this time for sure his fingers lingered on hers longer then was necessary to grab his cup. She smiled at him quickly trying to find something to do before he noticed her number on the cup.

She watched him from the corner of her eye, like she usually did when he was in the store, as he prepared his cup of coffee. No sugar and just a dash of cream. He sat down back with his friend laughing at whatever he said settling in. She tried to get back to work really but she was distracted the whole time as he drank his coffee without seeming to notice her number. Then a rush came in and she completely forgot to watch him. It had been nearly 30 minutes of nonstop orders and unfortunately he had left during the commotion. She felt her heart constrict, guess that was her answer then.

"Don't look so down Juvia. I'm sure it'll work out and hey at least now you don't have to clean for a week," the blonde was trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't really going to work this time, "How about you get off early? I can take care of this from now."

Juvia smiled gratefully at Lucy happy to get some time for herself after all the commotion of the work day. She took of her uniform and changed in the break room. She checked her phone and the little hope she had gathered that there would at least be a message had dissipated when she saw the blank screen. She sighed, shoving her phone in her purse.

She walked out waving bye to Lucy as she went and began walking home. She was a few stores down from the coffee shop when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find the last person she expected at the moment. The very man who had just rejected her was right there.

"Juvia, right?"

"Ummm yes?" Did she seriously answer in a questioning tone?

"My friend Natsu said your number was on the cup and then to be a jerk he threw it away before I could put it in my phone. So I guess long story short is could I get your number?" He smiled down at her scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. She felt her face heat up. She wasn't rejected. She wasn't rejected! She practically threw herself into his arms squeezing with all her might and quickly pulled back realizing what she had just done.

He laughed at her, smiling brightly, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Here," she grabbed her phone and exchanged numbers with him.

"Thanks, I'll be calling you later then," He started moving in the opposite direction waving to her goodbye. She just stood there waving at him and watching until he turned a corner and she couldn't see him anymore. She looked down at her phone seeing his name and number staring back at her. She smiled brightly to herself feeling a little bounce in her step when she continued home. She couldn't wait to tell Lucy about this tomorrow!


End file.
